The Other Side Of L
by Maggiee24
Summary: Light is left alone in a room. While L chats to an old friend.


Death Note (Beta)

Light

Light wandered as far as the chain would allow. Around 6 feet-which isn't very far-. It felt odd to Light that the other end of the chain was attached to a pole instead of a sweet crazed insomniac. Pulling him where ever the detective wanted. Light racked his brain for a reason why 'Ryusakii' had done this. Nothing intelligent came to mind so he started to go over the events leading up to his being in this plain room.

L

Hugging his knees L skilfully demolished his 4th slice of strawberry short cake. The young woman across from him wasn't doing too bad herself as she was on her 3rd slice of rich chocolate mud cake. She sat similar to L himself with her knees up and feet bare. But she sat at an angle and was leaning into the corner of the couch. Instead of in the middle not touching the arms like himself. 'There's something odd about the way she's sitting today. It's the same as always... but different, I wonder why?' L pondered to himself. Most people would think that she was being highly unprofessional, especially those not in her field, one's with no knowledge of the ins and outs of her practise. Though they would be smart enough not to comment on it, she was unarguably the best after all.

Light

Light sat on a rather comfortable cream couch, his intelligent mind working on the build up of events to his being dumped here. Except there was no build up, just a normal day. 'Well it obviously wasn't, I'm here after all aren't I!' Light thought furiously to himself. L had woken him up at 6 this morning just like any other day and complained about how long it took the younger man to get ready while Light was going through his morning rituals. Then they had shuffled off to have breakfast; black coffee and buttered toast for Light, cake and sugar with a hint of tea for L. 'How does he manage to eat so many sweets and stay so small?' The thought distracted Light. He shook his head lightly and refocused on his task. But there was nothing else. Just work and few incidents concerning Matsuda. They were nothing new though.

L

She looked up sheepishly after licking her plate clean of her 5th slice of cake. "Hi L" she said in English with a grin. "Hi Care, you seem to be really enjoying that cake." L replied in her native tongue, knowing that she preferred her whammy name over any alias. "Well unlike you I don't often get to eat sweets, let alone on the clock. I wish I could though, no one ever told me that I'd be as busy as this working as a psychologist." Care sighed "Anyway how've you been? Done anything interesting lately?" L took a deep breath and was about to start a detailed description of the Kira case when Care quickly stated "Just the important stuff not the whole bloody case file!" A smile grew on L's features and a light laugh spilled from his lips. Care rarely let slip her heavy accent, well during a consultation anyway.

Light

It had been a normal day, well until L suddenly got up led him here. At first Light thought they were just going for cake but when they passed the kitchen and just kept going he started firing questions.

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Somewhere"_

"_Yes I got that, but where?"_

"_It doesn't concern you."_

"_Of course it does I'm attached to you!" as if to prove his point Light rattled his end of the chain. Turning into a room and coming to an abrupt stop L pulled out a key from his pocket unlocked his side of the chain and reattached it to a pole that went from the floor to the ceiling. "I have business to attend to and can't have you with me so you will remain here until I return. This room is under constant surveillance and Mogi is at the door should you need anything. Good Bye." L promptly slouched out of the room not bothering to wait for a reply of any kind from the teen._

'He's obviously planned this, what the hell is he doing?" Light wondered sourly.

L

His smile didn't last long as he wondered just how to tell her about the Kira case. He had never been good at talking about the emotional side of things but always did his best when talking to Care. He'd promised her he would a few years ago and in turn she promised to only come for a consolation when he requested it, not Watari. After a few hesitant sentences the words began to fly from his mouth thick and fast. When there was nothing left to say L started crying. Now Care, had this been any normal consultation, would have provided some verbal support and in extreme cases a gentle pat on the back. But L was her friend so she opened up her arms and he gratefully crawled into her arms and continued to cry into her lap. Care gently stroked the hunched figure before her and muttered meaningless but soothing words.

Light

Light cocked his head. Either he was going mad or someone was crying. It was faint, muffled by the walls perhaps. Quite intriguing. Soon after it began in stoped, not abruptly but sort of faded. It couldn't have been the sugar addicted, sleep deprived detective could it? Light shook his head vigorously in an attempt to clear his mind. No, it was probably just someone from the task force. Everyone was a bit anxious to find Kira.

L

L's crying subsided into sobs and hiccups. Care continued to stroke her friend's back while she processed everything she had been told from both L and Watari. It seemed that being chained to this teen had affected L emotionally and mentally more then he would be willing to admit. "Maybe you should cease confining Mr Yagami using this method." Care suggested after thinking it through thoroughly. L's head shot up and through gasps of air he stuttered "I... I can't... Not until my... suspicion of him... has been cleared... 100% or he is... found guilty... no other method... will suffice." Before reburying himself in her lap. "Well I'm not letting you leave until I'm 86% sure you can cope." Care informed the detective.

Light

Where was L? It had already been 2 hours and Light really needed to go to the toilet. 'I wish he would hurry up.' Light sulked. He started jiggling his leg in boredom; he had already gone over all his theories as to where L was multiple times but he wouldn't be able to know for sure any of them were right until he talked to L. He soon stoped jiggling his leg as it made his need to go to the toilet even worse. Looking for a distraction Light took a look around the room which he had neglected to do earlier. 'Not much' he noted. Four walls, the shoulder height pole he was attached to and a cream couch that he was sitting on. Oh and a medium sized oak book case. 'Maybe that can solve my boredom problem.' He mused to himself.

L

All sound in the room came to an abrupt stop. L looked up with wider eyes than normal. He didn't need to voice the question for it to be heard. "Yes I'm being serious" Care passed him a box of tissues. L gently removed himself from her lap hurried back to his own seat, quickly adopting his normal sitting position. He wiped his face the best he could and blew his nose. Before picking up another slice of cake, and holding his spoon by its end with his index finger and thumb. "Is there any particular reason that you continue to hold items like that? Other then heightening your reasoning ability" Care asked curiously.

Light

Light approached the book shelf, on it sat a neat little collection of books. Reading the spines he found out that most of them were popular Japanese mangas and novels. Light recalled reading some of them for assignments. None were really all that interesting, the plots being too unsubstantial for his true enjoyment. There were four books in English on the very top of the book case that looked somewhat interesting. So Light scooped them up and took them back to the couch. Sinking into the couch he readied his very good English vocabulary to read one of the books.

L

L simply shook his head and replied "There is no reasoning behind why I hold things the way I do." Care hid a knowing smile and picked up a piece of cake for herself. After 10 minutes of each of them outwardly focusing on nothing but their cake, Care spoke up again "Your doing ok, but that tear blotched face of yours isn't doing you any favours. Go and have a shower you'll feel so much better afterwards." L nodded, put down his cake and shuffled towards the bath room door.

EndEndEndEndEndEndEnd

This one will most likely remain a one shot, unless the plot bunny comes crawling back. But at the moment I have no clue what to do with it... It's kind of annoying me, it wasn't meant to be a one shot... Ohh well, I hope you liked it. Thank you to my Beta Cislainee Helga Potter, You rock! Have a good day/night.

Maggiee24


End file.
